2019 Calder Cup Playoffs
The 2019 Calder Cup playoffs of the American Hockey League began on April 17, 2019 with the playoff format that was introduced in 2016. The sixteen teams that qualified, four from each division, play a best-of-five series in the division semifinals, with the playoffs continuing with best-of-seven series for the division finals, conference finals, and Calder Cup finals. The playoffs ended with the Charlotte Checkers winning their first Calder Cup in franchise history, defeating the Chicago Wolves in five games in the Calder Cup Finals. Playoff seeds After the 2018–19 AHL regular season, 16 teams qualify for the playoffs. The top four teams in each division ranked by points qualify for the 2019 Calder Cup playoffs. The Charlotte Checkers were the first team to clinch a playoff spot on March 22 and won the regular season title with three games remaining. Eastern Conference Atlantic Division # Charlotte Checkers – 110 points (.724) # Bridgeport Sound Tigers – 95 points (.625) # Hershey Bears – 94 points (.618) # Providence Bruins – 87 points (.572) North Division # Syracuse Crunch – 102 points (.671) # Rochester Americans – 99 points (.651) # Toronto Marlies – 91 points (.599) # Cleveland Monsters – 84 points (.553) Western Conference Central Division # Chicago Wolves – 98 points (.645) # Milwaukee Admirals – 88 points (.579) # Iowa Wild – 87 points (.572), 33 # Grand Rapids Griffins – 87 points (.572), 32 Pacific Division # Bakersfield Condors – 89 points (.654) # San Jose Barracuda – 85 points (.625) # San Diego Gulls – 80 points (.588) # Colorado Eagles – 77 points (.566) Bracket Division semifinals Eastern Conference (A1) Charlotte Checkers vs. (A4) Providence Bruins (A2) Bridgeport Sound Tigers vs. (A3) Hershey Bears (N1) Syracuse Crunch vs. (N4) Cleveland Monsters (N2) Rochester Americans vs. (N3) Toronto Marlies Western Conference (C1) Chicago Wolves vs. (C4) Grand Rapids Griffins (C2) Milwaukee Admirals vs. (C3) Iowa Wild (P1) Bakersfield Condors vs. (P4) Colorado Eagles (P2) San Jose Barracuda vs. (P3) San Diego Gulls Division finals Eastern Conference (A1) Charlotte Checkers vs. (A3) Hershey Bears (N3) Toronto Marlies vs. (N4) Cleveland Monsters Western Conference (C1) Chicago Wolves vs. (C3) Iowa Wild (P1) Bakersfield Condors vs. (P3) San Diego Gulls Conference finals Eastern Conference (A1) Charlotte Checkers vs. (N3) Toronto Marlies Western Conference (C1) Chicago Wolves vs. (P3) San Diego Gulls Calder Cup Finals :Note 1: All times are in Eastern Time (UTC−04:00). :Note 2: Game times in italics signify games to be played only if necessary. (A1) Charlotte Checkers vs. (C1) Chicago Wolves Playoff statistical leaders Leading skaters These are the top ten skaters based on points. If there is a tie in points, goals take precedence over assists. GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/– = Plus-minus; PIM = Penalty minutes Leading goaltenders This is a combined table of the top five goaltenders based on goals against average and the top five goaltenders based on save percentage with at least 240 minutes played. The table is initially sorted by goals against average, with the criterion for inclusion in bold. GP = Games played; W = Wins; L = Losses; SA = Shots against; GA = Goals against; GAA = Goals against average; SV% = Save percentage; SO = Shutouts; TOI = Time on ice (in minutes) References External links *AHL official site Category:Calder Cup playoffs Calder Cup Playoffs